The Wild Youth Peter Pan (Once Upon A Time)
by 1rstpic
Summary: Not only magic comes with a cost, but also wishes. Alice White wished she escape the capturing by Killian Jones, or known as Hook. Once her wish came true, she only ended up on more trouble, what was the cost of her wish?


The Wild Youth ~

"Seems that we have reached our destination," Hook told his crew and the young, helpless girl boarding the ship also. Killian paced in front of the girl in a sickly slow movement that made her heart skip a beat when he brought up his hook hand and wiped the speck of blood on it, she shuddered under his gaze knowing well it was her blood, and he would gladly drain more out of her. She watched as the other pirates scurried around trying to set up her death. She felt her body rock along with the ship by the water, she never really liked sailing, and now she had a good reason not to. She gazed down at her ripped up brown pants while her hand were tied behind her back. She tried escaping one too many times, that now she feels as if her wrists were on fire.

"Aw, don't worry, love. It will be nice and quick." He mocked her; she could feel his smirk riding up his sculpted face. She felt her blood boil with not only anger, but no matter if she was within her last hour of living, she was not going to live it cowardly.

"You regret doing this," She threatened, "Not only will I survive, but I will find you, and I _will _make you regret you hadn't killed me earlier."

Killian stopped his pacing and took two long strides towards the girl. He kneeled in front of her. She winced when his hook made a soft touch on her cheek bone to her cheek.

"I'd love to see you try." He smirked before giving her one last glance and stood back up.

"C'mon lads!" He cheered, "We've got a body to dispose!" He raised both his arms and earned a load of cheers and yells by the other passengers. Two pair of arms made their way around the young woman's arms as they lifted her up from her place. Black dots danced their way through her vision by the sudden pull on her body. She was roughly dragged across the ship to where the long board was placed out on the edge of the ship.

"This isn't very gentlemen-like of you, Hook." She smirked. If she dies, she will die knowing she fought back with all her might. Even by words.

"And that's why I will give you something." Killian said before getting a knife out of his belt. She couldn't say another word before she was harshly pulled up to the board, with nothing but ocean around her. She felt something cold be put in her hand,

"That's as gentle-men like as I could be, Alice." Killian said to her.

She gripped on that knife until her knuckles became white like her life depended on it, because so far, it did.

With three shaky steps forward, she turned back with a determined look in her eye, "This isn't over." And with that, she jumped into the dark sea below her. Before she even hit the water she started cutting on the rope that determined whether she lived or died. She held her breath as water came rushing to her. She kept cutting through the rope even if her whole body was drifting off, her lungs begged for oxygen and eventually she started losing feeling to her brain. She felt the knife pierce through her arm by accident and then she was freed. She quickly placed the knife in her belt and tried to swim to the surface.

She had learned how to swim years ago, she never thought about forgetting how to swim. She flailed her arms around trying to get to the top, but that only seemed to be sinking her deeper. Her mind was dizzy and her arms had cramped from the amount of energy she put into them. Black lines danced through her sight, and suddenly, death hadn't seemed to be so bad after all.

…

Alice didn't know whether it was the sound or smell that awakened her. All she knew was that it was a miracle she even had few of her senses. She tried listening to the sounds around her, but it was muffled, she tried taking in a breath, but that seemed to be impossible to take. She lied there for what seemed hours, and when she finally felt the feeling starting from the tip of her toes and fingertips all the way to her whole body, she quickly emerged from the lying down position and start coughing, or choking out all the water she had took in from her near-death experience. After seeming to cough out most of the sea, she finally collapsed once again back down, taking in tons of oxygen in her lungs. She shut her eyes and lifted her arm up to block the bright sun, for a minute she noticed something drip down to her face. She felt it with her fingertip and lost vision from her eyes for a split second. Her whole arm was cut and open, the knife went deeper in her skin than she had thought. And the moment she saw the blood, the pain came rushing to her, making her almost cry, _almost. _

She sat up on her knees and refused to make eye contact with the wound anymore. She only then realized her surroundings, trees, dirt, grass, and more trees. She quickly stood up, ignoring the pain in her whole entire body, and glanced around for any sort of human interactions, she couldn't find any.

Alice took the bottom of her cape and ripped up the already torn piece of cloth to wrap around her cut, with so much effort, she finally ripped up a big enough part to be wrapped around her whole arm. With only gagging a few times she finally tied a secure knot on the end of the piece of cloth.

And with that, she left into the woods.

Alice mustered up all the courage she had left and pushed every branch in her way until she was about to push a thorn bush until someone startled her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The voice said. Alice got the knife that Hook gave her and turned around as quickly as you could count to one.

"Who are you?" Alice hissed. She put on her courage face, but deep down she was lost and scared, and the last thing she felt was courage.

"Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you," It was a girl, or rather a lady, with blonde hair tugged away with a bun on the top of her hair, she wore clothes that seemed to be made out of leaves and green stuff. The strange lady walked up to her and when Alice raised the knife, she put her hands in surrender.

"Alice, you've changed." The woman stated, with fright in her eye.

"How do you know me? And who are you?" Alice gathered up.

"Do you not remember?" She asked, "I'm Tinkerbell,"

Alice fought the sarcastic laugh coming up her throat, but couldn't help saying, "Yeah, and that pig can fly."

"What happened to you," So called 'Tinkerbell' asked. Her voice was mixed with worry, curiosity, and most of all defeat.

"I'll tell you what happened," Alice stated sternly, "I've been kidnapped, thrown on a stupid ship like trash, beaten, and thrown off of it as fast as I was brought in." Her face grew red, "And I'm not in the mood for being played with." She threatened.

"Oh, dear," Tink brought her hand to her mouth, "You have no idea, do you?" She asked with such concern.

"About what?" Alice snapped, clearing getting agitated. Alice was shushed when a rustling sound came from nearby.

"Why don't you stay with me for a while, we can talk about it then." Tink ushered, her body language changed into defense-mode.

"And why shall I do that?" Alice crossed her arms and raised her brow.

"Because otherwise _he _will find you," Tink said sternly.

"Who is _he_?" Alice asked curiously.

"We can ask questions later," Tink said already walking towards Alice, "You seem in need for rest, come with me." Tinkerbell said now a foot away from Alice. Alice raised her brow again, but when she saw Tinkerbell's patience growing short, she followed behind her, but managed to keep a good 2 yards behind her.

Tinkerbell stopped right in front of a small cabin that looked like a huge tree house. It was surrounded by trees, and had a ladder connecting it to the ground.

"Here it is." Tink mumbled, walking up to it. Alice wiped the sweat on her brow with her arm, and continued walking behind Tink with a huff. Alice felt her heart beat by the effort of hiking across a forest right after she almost died, let's just say, she was in desperate need of rest.

She watched as Tink climbed up the steps with no effort, Alice hesitantly walked up to it and stared at it all the way to the top, to meet eyes with a smiling Tinkerbell, "It doesn't bite." Tink joked.

"I'm sure it won't, but will you?" Alice asked out of breath.

"If I am, would I have hiked across a forest, and showed you where I hide from the others." Tink smirked.

"I guess not," Alice muttered right before gripping the ladder and lifted her body up. Once she was at the top, Tink tried helping her up by gripping her arm.

"Ow!" Alice hissed holding her cloth wrapped arm.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Tinkerbell apologized.

"Uh, it's fine," Alice reassured her, "I just have a small cut." She lied.

"May I see it?" Tink asked. Alice gripped her arm closer to her chest, giving Tink a stern look.

"I still don't bite." Tink reassured, once again putting her arms up in surrender.

"I'm sorry." Alice said, "I'm just having a hard time trusting people."

"It's alright; you have a good reason to." Tink smiled.

"Are you always this nice?" Alice asked her, with actual curiosity. Tink laughed so hard she needed support to keep her upright.

"Oh." Tink finally said, "I'm only nice to friends."

"I barely know you." Alice interjected.

"But I know you," Tink smiled genuinely. After a few minutes of just sitting there and not really saying anything, Tink got up.

"I bet you're hungry." She stated.

"Starving," Alice replied, and by being reminded of food, her stomach growled intensely. Tink smiled and headed on somewhere else in the cabin/tree house she lived in.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading my first chapter. I skipped math hw for this XD. Please review and/or favorite this fic to keep me motivated to writing more chapters!**

**Bye Lovelies 3**


End file.
